A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of information visualization, specifically graphical user interfaces for database information retrieval.
B. Related Art
Muriel Cooper at the MIT Media Lab has done work relating to "Information Spaces". These are database interfaces in which information is organized into three dimensional structures. The user is able to travel through these structures via the computer screen. The user can see through the structures because of their transparency and can focus in on detailed information using infinite zoom. These interfaces are intriguing, but bewildering.
There remains further need to give better organization to information spaces.